


【盾铁ABO】龙猫

by Fanciszek



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: ABO, M/M, 兽化
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 15:57:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20438651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanciszek/pseuds/Fanciszek
Summary: 在不知道Steve兽化形态之前，Tony非常喜欢他。





	【盾铁ABO】龙猫

**Author's Note:**

> Notes：①ABO+兽人世界观，小龙人A盾×孟买猫O铁，人物性格走MCU←ooc爆炸。②龙有两个（。）但不会一起进去，注意避雷。③相当一部分的揍/屁/股/描写。（应该不算s/p）

Tony在Steve旁边坐下。行为老派的英俊青年正在认真作画，看见他来了也只是扫了一眼，打声招呼就转过头继续涂抹。Tony凑过去看，看见近处的树与河流，远处青山遥遥相望，迷蒙到蓝天都要掉在山顶上融成同一平面的背景。他看着Steve认真用白色的小刷子抹上水纹，然后笑出声来。

Steve抿着嘴又看他一眼，好像很不高兴Tony扰乱他画画的做法。Tony噤声了，再又看了好一会。他其实不怎么对所谓艺术感兴趣，来这儿是因为想干别的事，却一时间不知如何切入正题。他神游般眼睛没有聚焦，面朝着Steve那幅画——快画好的那一幅画——使劲咬了咬牙：

“有兴趣外出喝一杯吗？就你跟我。”

纽约大战过去不久，他跟Steve，他对Steve单方面产生许多好感。那宽厚的胸膛、圆润的翘臀以及好看的脸，每一处都在Steve对从虫洞里逃过一劫的Tony露出那个笑容之后，发光一般深深吸引着他。重要的是，Steve即使在战场上也没有露出自己的兽化形态，藏着掖着似的不愿被任何人发现。Tony认为他应该是狼或者狮子，小时候也应该是瘦弱的小狼或者小狮子，总之应该很强大。他对此很好奇，Steve各方面都吸引着他。Tony的兽化形态是一只孟买猫，生性活泼灵敏，重要的是对周边事物抱有相当大的好奇心，他无疑已经列进想要探究的人物之NO.1。

Steve很快哦了一声。“啊？”终于反应过来，“为什么？”他停下笔，湛蓝澄澈的眼睛不明所以般盯着Tony，盯得Tony不自在地扯扯脖子上的防标记项圈：“喊人出去喝酒需要理由吗？”

“那为什么就我们俩？”Steve准确抓住关键点。Tony立刻语塞了，他本来巧舌如簧，但面对Steve的时候所有俏皮话都说不出来。他眼神闪躲又想鼓起勇气对上Steve的眼睛，尝试几遍后就败下阵来。

“唉，算了，你不想的话……”约人失败，著名花花公子居然约不到人，药丸。

“其实可以。”Steve立马打断他，“你想在什么时候？不能是现在，我要把它画完。”他指指那幅画。

Tony现在才发现Steve喜欢用亮晶晶的颜料，甚至还会在白云和树叶边缘涂一层金粉或银粉，画布被太阳一射能晃得人当场眼瞎。

-

Steve亦步亦趋跟在Tony后面蹭进那家俱乐部。（他并没有抬头看看招牌，并以为这是酒吧。）刚踏进里面他就震惊了，这地方跟他以前去过的所有酒吧都不一样，在他的刻板印象里，酒吧的本职工作就是喝酒，最多加上人们的大声谈笑或玩牌赌博，而不是一群男男女女在舞池里跳火辣的舞蹈，肌肤相互磨蹭的尺度大到他看不下去；或者调酒师把高度数的伏特加倒在杯子里，混上一点点果汁，然后那些小年轻在众人起哄下一口干掉。这种地方完全不适合他，Tony为什么要带他过来……Steve磨磨蹭蹭站在门口，等到Tony返回来拽他了才不情不愿跟进去，然后坐在一个吧台角落，试图把自己的存在感降到最低。

但美国队长跟钢铁侠总是显眼的。Tony没跟他待上一会儿就被一群人簇拥进舞池，临走前还对他说了声“抱歉”，用他的大眼睛让Steve噌起的一点点不高兴立即消灭；这种不高兴很快再次出现了。Tony在舞台中央，露出兽化特征的一个黑人Alpha在他旁边，Steve皱眉看着他俩，彼时几个人来找他要签名，只好收回视线，露出标准的美国队长smile，心里却酸得冒泡泡。“是你把我约过来的，我以为你要对我做些什么！”Steve的脑子怒吼着，面上却不动声色，甚至还友情接过了一名美国队长粉丝递的一杯果酒。

Steve瞅了那杯果酒两眼，然后一口闷掉。晶晶亮的灯光摇晃着落在杯底，未干的那点水滴被照成银白色，折射出细却刺眼的光。他的注意力暂时从Tony身上移开了，因为要签名的几个人都走了，而那个给他递酒的粉丝就坐在旁边，试图向他搭话。

于是Tony透过摇摆舞动的人群，能看见半身抹在阴影下的Steve正盯着旁边的一名Omega，那一定是Omega，他的形态是一只兔子——他看见那一小坨尾巴了！Rhodey在他旁边顺着他视线望过去：“你居然盯上他了？他可不好搞。”Tony发出一声嗤笑，身体向Rhodey贴得更近一些，惊得他往后退上几步：“Tony，我可不会帮你这个‘小忙’！”

“对，这真的只是个小忙，所以帮我一下，而且我保证是最后一次，如果这次能成功的话。”Tony敷衍回答他，又看见Steve仰起脸向他这边望来，满意发现那张粉白好看的青涩脸颊僵硬了；然后他们交错的视线被一对情侣隔挡住。

Steve愈发心烦意乱，理智用事实说服他Tony跟他不是情侣，他管不了这事儿，压抑不住的感情又驱使他心理向化身柠檬精一边倒去；他身体因为这两个东西的拉扯而发烫，耳边只能听见那名Omega温柔诱惑的声音，他眨眨眼，发现杯子里的酒液早已被完全蒸发，但杯子边缘倒映出的更尖锐的银色出现重影；有什么不对。他想，他身体出问题了，他脑袋顶上有点发痒，摸一摸才知道龙角长了一点出来。

他妈的。他扶着吧台站起身，很不绅士地推开那名渐渐靠近的Omega，挤开人群飞速逃出俱乐部。

“Sir，Rogers先生已不在监控范围之内。”耳边出现Jarvis声音，Tony扭头发现Steve果然不在原来的位置上。“他回去了？”

“不，根据我最后的监控来看，他的身体状况并不太好。”Jarvis似乎欲言又止，最后还是闭上了麦。

Tony叹了口气。

-

他追出去发现Steve已经不见踪影，猫猫敏感的嗅觉能给他一点提示，他发现空气中几不可闻的信息素味道，这不能判断Steve处于什么状态：正在发情或只是易感期？他顺着那股气味慢慢去找，最后那点味道出现在一道巷子口，里面漆黑到阳光都照不进去，他惊异于纽约还有这种不见天日的地方，并犹豫着是进去找Steve还是在外面把Steve捞出来比较好；在里面的人没给他思考出结果的机会，他被一双手拖进里面。

Tony下意识想要反抗，然后强行压下那股本能；信息素持续爆炸在Steve周围，连带着把他也团团裹住，还好防标记项圈能阻断信息素对他的影响。“天呐……Steve，你的味道真辣，”他调笑道。Steve脑袋在他脖子上蹭一蹭；药性在四倍人类身上被放大，他仅能勉强忍耐住把Tony脖子上那个碍事的项圈给弄断的想法。他要求Tony带自己回大厦打抑制剂，但被Tony拒绝了。

“我可以帮你一把。”他说，“用我的嘴和手。”绝佳的夜视能力让他看清Steve潮红的脸颊，看见他嘴唇红润吐出喘息，薄薄T恤被汗水浸湿，腹肌分明显现在布料里；连压抑不住的喘息声都低沉，令Tony尾巴都藏不住地要冒出来摇晃两下。他从内到外都辣透了，足够诱惑一只不怕死的猫去探究，去舔吻上他脸颊；Tony确实踮起脚仰头，尖尖的牙齿蹭过Steve的唇角，身体抓着Steve向右倾把他压在墙上。

“Tony，不要这么做。”Steve说。他明显很享受，但仍侧过脸试图躲避Tony的索吻，他松开拉扯住Tony的手，后背硌在墙壁上；他指甲抠住手掌来让自己保持清醒。Tony挑挑眉，转而向Steve的喉结咬去；他没有露出信息素，一点都没有，仅靠爱抚就能让Steve兴奋。他确实让Steve兴奋起来，Steve本来可以反抗，但他没有，说明这不是一厢情愿，Steve至少也在某种程度上渴求他，这非常棒：“但你想要，对吧？”

Steve深深喘息一声，捏上了Tony的屁股。“那好吧，你帮我解决一次。”他发现手底下的触感非常好，而且Tony的小尖牙在那一瞬间咬得他有些疼，“这种友情还真是感天动地。你愿意贡献你的屁股吗？”

“你说得对，这确实是一次友情帮助。”Tony闷闷地说，并不甘落后地将手探向Steve的衣裤子拉链，“但想碰我屁股？你做他奶奶的梦。”

“别说脏话。”Steve提醒他，换来一声不屑的轻哼。Tony把他裤子拉链拉下去，碰触到那团灼热……那团？Tony捏了捏，感觉有什么不对的地方。Steve的龙角从头顶探出来，硬硬的还带着软薄绒毛。Tony的手在他那处胡乱摸着，试探扒开他的内裤边缘。

他松开Steve被咬得满是色情吻痕的脖颈，并非常想看看Steve到底是怎么做到，操，那么大？非人哉。他低头看看，仔细一看，然后默默松开自己的手。

“亲爱的美国队长，”他的声音非常平静，“我现在可以把你带回大厦，打上一针抑制剂吗？”

“晚了。”Steve轻笑一声，“谁叫你目前喜欢我呢。”他顿了顿，把挣扎不止的Tony锁在怀里，“Tony，你在追出来的时候就应该预料到这个结果的，被我操进去，你知道我想要。”

Tony喉咙里发出惊怒的尖叫。上帝，他会被这两根东西操死的，Steve是什么奇怪的物种？蛇吗？他指甲很快长得尖利，往Steve的脸上挠，狠狠地挠——然后Steve躲开，只脖子被划破皮，一丝丝血迹渗出来。他更兴奋了，他天生就是这样的生物，至少比这只家猫野性得多。Tony在他身上划出越来越多的血痕，却始终逃脱不出他怀里。“操你的，操你全家——放开我！”他如是怒骂着，和先前诱惑的样子判若两人；Steve有必要对此做些什么，他一手圈住Tony，一手抓住他的防标记项圈，刚好捏住后颈一块软肉。

猫猫立刻因为这处被拉了一下不敢动作，在他从本能反应脱离出来之前，那个上了锁的项圈被狠狠扯断，勒得他脖子前面都出现深深的红痕，差点吐出来；两秒之后他真的就快吐了，项圈被摘下那一瞬间，Alpha信息素轰地炸在他脑子里，他的手发软垂下来，要不是Steve还托着他，他可能就会直接跪在地上；他始终可以闻见Alpha具有侵略性的味道，但此时它才真的对这名Omega产生影响。Steve绝对是故意的，他要发情了。

Steve的龙角完全长了出来，连尾巴都蠢蠢欲动；他比较想看Tony露出兽化特征，说实话，他对其他种类的耳朵和尾巴非常感兴趣，尤其是这种没有鳞片还长着绒毛的——他见过Tony变成黑猫时的样子，蜷缩在公共沙发上舔爪子，尾巴有一搭没一搭地拍着靠枕；最重要的是，他的毛黑得发光，Steve喜欢所有发光的东西。

Tony现在无法反抗，Steve作出判断。然后他翻个面把Tony抱怀里，闻闻Omega的后颈，再坏心眼地提起来——Tony真实不敢动了。他湿得一塌糊涂，完全处于发情状态，毕竟谁又能抵挡美国队长的超强信息素呢？

他将Tony的上衣推上去一些，再扒下他的裤子，只把裤腰扯到大腿，看见他臀缝间的内裤布料湿漉漉的。他们应该速战速决，搞完就走，搞完再换个地方继续搞，至少要搞到这一波热潮期过去。Steve这样想着，把Tony的内裤也扒下来。

然后长出的黑色尾巴抽了他一脸。Steve揪住那条尾巴，逆着皮毛生长方向从尾巴尖撸尾巴根，坏心眼地抓住根部握紧摩擦，撸得Tony浑身通红僵硬，如果他现在是完全的兽化形态，一定会将浑身的毛都炸起来；Tony控制不了自己了，他控制不住地露出耳朵和尾巴，控制不住地出水，控制不住想被Steve操，被两根超级阴茎操死也无所谓了，他自暴自弃地想，Stark总是这么没有节操。

Steve把他翻个面重新抱回来，压他在墙上。Tony的腿架上他腰，手环住他脖颈。他其中一根阴茎顶在不断收缩的穴口上，（发情的Omega完全可以直接承受一次猛烈的性爱，被引诱发情也同样可以。）慢慢深入——爽透了，里面抽抽着缩紧，一些水被挤出来淋在布料上，爽得他直想操进最深处，榨干Tony所能贡献的全部水分。

这感觉不太好。Tony晕晕乎乎地想，他耳朵抖动得飞快，最后向下平成飞机耳；他还没反应过来，一点心理准备都没作，自己的后穴就被Steve操进去了，那根阴茎刚进入时操得他浑身酸胀，也碾过所有令他舒爽的敏感点，各种怪异感觉扭在一起，把他神志拉扯得模糊不清，甚至不如被下药的Steve清醒；也确实爽到飞起，Steve捏住他的腰，提着他上下动作，他可以不用刻意抱住Steve，且可以捏住自己臀瓣往中间挤，好照顾Steve另一根卡在他臀缝里的肉棒；他的主动很明显取悦到了Steve，穴里被更为热切地予以快感，好像他被填得更满更深一般，粘膜被狠命摩擦，滚烫到要烧着。

他听见喘息声和呻吟声，在他的臆想里，那声音大得要震碎耳膜，他以为那是Steve发出的，后来才发现那是自己的；有点过分，他想，隔着布料他的腰被按出两个青紫的手印，Steve的力气大极了，每一下都是要把他操穿一般地力道，他感觉自己身体在发抖，并烫得可怕，脑袋里面更是被火焰侵蚀；他勉强抬头看向Steve，看见那一对角。

它们好看极了。他抱住Steve，没被碰触就挺立的乳头被自己的衣服摩擦，惊起他一声喘息。他伸出手想碰碰那对角，被Steve躲开。

“……让我摸一下，就一下。”他低低地说，“你是龙吗？我没见过龙……真酷。”他有点语无伦次，后穴吸得越来越紧，不规律地吃下吸吮巨大的侵入物，讨好般流出更多水好得到更多被摩擦的快感。“好舒服……”他说，快感一波波袭来，他向前贴紧Steve，肉棒抽打穴里和臀缝间，他臀缝被拍出一片红色，穴里被操得湿腻软肉都溃不成军，这确实很舒服，Tony没有隐藏他内心的真实想法。

他抓住Steve的龙角，深蓝色坚硬的像打了个弯的圆锥体被他握在手里；这是Steve敏感的地方，他感觉身体里那把火烧得更旺了，一缕快感从那两只角往下一直传到尾椎，他粗长的大尾巴差点跳出来跟Tony打招呼。他叹口气，报复般操人操越来越狠，Tony都快抓不住那对把他注意力勾走的龙角；每次Steve撞上去，Tony都感觉自己要被撞飞起来了，于是想要Steve轻一些，但忍不住会被这凶狠的动作撞出更多水，这些反应足以让Steve更想用力；他的阴茎快射了，雄猫总是能不间断射很多次，他盯着Steve的黑色T恤，想象上面被染上白浊的样子。

“你真是神话……”Tony说，这是他在Steve不断顶弄下，说出来的为数不多连贯句子之一。美国队长早已被神话，他也曾以为这个世界上没有龙。Tony模糊想了一下，觉得被龙操也无所谓了，只要不被标记，怎么看都是他赚；而且Steve虽然活不怎么样，但胜在足够大，即使他的老二就卡在他穴里完全不动，都能让他爽到飞起——如果他不停操自己，就像现在这样，快感就会呈几何倍数增长。

他前面终于射出来，精液一股股喷出来溅在Steve身上；他低头看了一会儿，胯间动作仍不停止，再用一根手指拈起一小点黏糊的液体，递在Tony唇边。“舔掉它，Tony。我知道猫会射很多次，你射一次舔掉一次，好不好？”他嗓音带着喝过酒的茫然，Tony没能看见他清明的双眼。

他仰起脸晃晃脑袋：“不……”嘴巴刚张开一些，Steve的手指就见缝插针般探进去搅弄他的舌头，修剪圆润的指甲抠弄最敏感的上颚，再用满是老茧的手指细细抚摸；于是Tony吞了一口口水，连带他自己射的一部分精液，一并吞了进去。

他终于感受到喉间咸腥的味道，并反应过来他自己吞下自己的精液。他舌尖被迫舔弄Steve的指尖，气不过狠狠咬上一口；Steve猛地缩回手，声音更加委屈：“Tony，你咬疼我了。”

Tony果不其然后悔了。Steve微笑着看他松开自己可怜的龙角并重新抱住脖颈，脑袋拱在自己颈窝里，他很明显知晓如何让Alpha高兴起来，（这名Alpha完全没有不高兴过。）开始自己扭腰吞吃那根深入里面的阴茎——动了几下就趴了，没一会儿又被操射了一次。他再撑起身看看自己射在Steve身上的那些东西，仰头看见他微闭的眼睛。

浅淡的湛蓝色变深了，和他的龙角一个颜色，不够纯洁，但更吸引人；那双深蓝的眼睛睁开，对上Tony探究的目光，于是往上操得更狠，看见另一双大大的眼睛就会渗出一点泪水，平铺在眼睛上，眼角会发些红；他眼角一直都在发红。Steve吻向他眼睛，再转向耳垂：“Tony，你又射了。”

Tony第一次这么痛恨身为猫的特性，Steve再次要求他舔掉手指上的精液，他实在不乐意，Steve就用那种可怜兮兮的眼神看着他，让他舔这玩意儿能对这人有什么好处吗？Steve最后还是会让他舔下去，Tony总感觉这种行为过于羞耻，但Steve很喜欢。欺负比自己弱小的生物总能让他愉悦，当他给Tony予以各类刺激的时候，Tony总会以各类反应回复他：他尾巴上的毛会炸起，会因为窜起的快感兴奋到晃来晃去，会向Steve裸露的腰肢“啪”地抽上一下，然后被Steve抓住，于是卷住他的手腕——但在被触碰尾巴尖的时候，他浑身会颤抖，尾巴会垂下来，再被Steve抓住捏着它用指腹轻蹭。

Tony不喜欢被如此触碰。他挣扎起来，不满地踢动着腿，却因为惯性而把阴茎吃得更深，穴口被撑开到没有褶皱。“别动尾巴……”他沙哑地吼出来，实际音量却很小，完全不能对Steve产生任何威慑力。他从善如流放开Tony，反手就往柔软微红的臀瓣上狠狠抽上一巴掌，抽得Tony一瞬间发懵，没反应过来再被抽两下，臀瓣反射性颤抖，后穴一下缩到Alpha难以动作，忍不住抽出再狠狠捅进，撞得他回神发出呜咽——他被人揍屁股了！“操你的！！”Tony臀上浮现火辣辣的痛意，尾巴和耳朵一同立起，手指弯曲刺向Steve的手臂，指甲陷入里面，血很快流出来在手臂上纵横流淌；他听见Steve的痛呼，马上心软松开手。

但后背猛地被撞上墙，疼得他身体弓起来再被人压上按平，他的咳嗽被堵在喉咙里，Steve凶狠咬上他唇瓣，报复般抽他屁股抽得更狠，臀瓣上满满都是鲜红的巴掌印，清脆的响声传进巷子深处，隐隐约约弹来回声；他们应该庆幸这附近没人。Tony挺起腰逃过掌掴，但会被抓着屁股按回去继续揍，可怜的肉穴也被操得更狠，操得汁水淋漓，装不住的水被阴茎操成白沫，溅在水泥地或他们的裤子上。

Tony腿圈不住Steve的腰，人差不多得从他身上滑下来；但臀尖每一次的重击都会使他条件反射再把腿夹紧，然后力气泄得更多滑得更快；Steve手臂上深红变青紫的几个月牙印格外显眼，血被胡乱抹开成许多道再凝固——Tony被操得眼前模糊，但他仍能看见这些，尾巴也不动了，没骨头似的垂下来，耳朵也开始耷拉。他乖乖把指甲收回去，接纳Steve在他身上留下的所有东西：快感、疼痛与被肆意冒犯的羞耻。

带色情意味的疼痛实际上是对增加快感最好的助燃剂。他前面射得到处都是，存货差不多被榨干了，后面的水倒是流得欢畅，仿佛屁股上的巴掌印越多就能违背理智地让他更舒服似的；他穴里也快达到高潮，快意疯狂窜上来，他隐藏在衣服下的身体染上薄红，汗水一滴一滴往下掉——太舒服了。他想，他受不住。

Steve终于放过他被抽到红肿的屁股。他手探进Tony的衣服，蹭过并不明显的腹肌，摸上那两颗小红点，并惊讶地发现Tony不需要接受任何触摸，两个乳头就会挺立得像小石子一样，并且非常敏感；当他按压它们的时候，穴里的肉会微微抽动，他听见Tony粗重的呼吸混杂呻吟，看见Tony挺胸往他这边凑；他现在很坦诚，是因为害怕再一次被抽屁股还是再一次抓伤他？那根本不叫抓伤，是在给他挠痒痒。

他这样想着，附在Tony耳边说各种脏话——谁能想象伟光正的美国队长会说出这么下流的话语呢——他说Tony吸得他很舒服，里面又热又紧，绞得他快射了；或者说Tony浑身都敏感可爱，让他忍不住想要更多；并且说Tony和真正的猫完全一样。太不美国队长了，Tony羞得脸色通红，然后耳垂上被印上一吻。

他感觉浑身都在被照顾着，特别是乳头和肉穴，他身上两个最敏感经不得触碰的地方——他真就快射了。Tony抖得不成样子，他指甲收回去，手臂就穿过Steve的腋下，扣着他的背把他抱紧；他需要一个施力的地方，好缓解一浪一浪愈发明晰可怕的快感。他有那么一会儿感觉自己穴里被操到烫得不像话，里面涌出越来越多的水，Steve的抽送却越来越艰难，他吃得实在过于紧密。于是他松开抱住Tony的手，完全把他卡在自己和墙之间，掰开那两瓣通红的臀，操得更加用力——别忘了他有两根，不能完全进去。高潮中的肉壁被阴茎欺负到这个地步，Tony也没敢挣扎。

他只是用肉穴让Steve更舒服，估摸着Steve不射完不会放过他，自己又打不过，只好曲线救国让Steve赶紧射，这是引诱发情，生殖腔不会打开的，他无法被标记；但说实话，后穴在高潮时不应该像现在这样挨操，至少应该让他休息一下。

“你快射……”从开始到现在大概已经过了很久，至少得一个小时往上，Tony觉得Steve简直变态。Steve低低“嗯”了一声，“好。我们可以换个地方。”

Tony完全失声，尖叫卡在喉咙里上不去也下不来，呛得他差点窒息；Steve还能继续操这么快 ，操他的。操，他在心里狂骂脏话，很快连这些意识都要被这操干弄到涣散；他们的信息素开始交融，Steve的舌尖舔过他后颈那块腺体，大概是想要一次临时标记——没多久就会消失，标记就标记吧。他顺服地把头偏过去，眼眶那点红意透进眼里：“你……轻点咬。”

他说不出完整的话了。Steve眼里露出一点狡黠，尖利的虎牙叼上那块软肉，在穴里的阴茎也差不多可以射——因为Steve没想忍着。他舍不得般用牙齿划两下，然后才咬上去。

于是Omega信息素被Alpha压制下去，再完全融到一起。精液一波波射在穴里，粘膜被再一次刺激，Tony都快抖不动了。因为Alpha的精液和对Omega的临时标记，他俩至少没先前那么精虫上脑——Steve似乎终于反应过来自己对Tony做了什么，把自己放在Tony屁股里却仍旧不满足的阴茎抽出来，精液和淫水立刻流出来，Tony的臀缝和大腿内侧——立刻就被那些体液染满，有点凉，还黏糊糊的。

“抱歉，Tony，我……”Steve目瞪口呆，仿佛之前揍Tony屁股、把Tony操得乱七八糟的那个人不是他似的。他脸看上去比Tony更红，盯着案发现场手足无措。“我会负责的！”他最后只憋出来这么一句话，眼神闪躲不敢对上Tony，他看见Tony脖颈上斑驳吻痕，再联想自己刚刚干的事情——糟糕得过分！

Tony总是对Steve下意识心软，他现在看上去真的就只是个二十几岁的愣头青，而不是九十多岁的美国队长——现在他非常青涩，与操他的时候判若两人，Tony只认为那是Alpha的本能使然，平常的美国队长就应该像现在这样。如果忽略自己被操得不成样子的可怜穴眼和通红臀瓣的话，他不介意跟这名捡回理智的Steve再来一发。

Tony不顾下半身流淌凝固的液体，随便提上裤子，又看一眼Steve那两根阴茎——还硬着，估计没爽透。但当他的内裤裹住屁股时，神经感受到麻木的痛意，就不敢再友情帮助Steve解决问题。药效应该没了，而发情过去一段，这一炮应该能撑到他俩回大厦。

他妈的，整整两根。Tony又叹了一口气，非常庆幸Steve没有再来一发，或是把它们全部塞进里面，他会撑不住的。他这么想着，没看见Steve重新变得深邃的双眼。


End file.
